ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Random Ben 10 Franchise
A Random Ben 10 Franchise is a franchise by this guy, this other guy and the Master of Streets. It is in the Earth-₵10. Movies *'A Random Ben 10 Movie by Ahmad': also known as The Not-So-Secret of the Omnitrix that Doesn't Even Have to Do with Secrets, the pilot movie. Take in a journey in the life of Ben Tennyson, where his Omnitrix is mysteriously about to blow up. But it is all the work of one squidface that we all probably know, and a cheap attempt for redemption. Kinda makes you wonder how this ever made it to TV... *'A Random Ben 10 Christmas by Ahmad and Nega Ben': the second movie special. Gwen's heart is frozen, and against all logic and more attainable solutions, Ben and the gang decide to take her to Santa to unfreeze her heart! But of course there are a lot of literal Christmas Spirits filling this movie. Just the kind of carol that resolves the fright before Christmas you see... *''A Random Ben 10 Wedding' by ''Hassan Tanveer' Upcoming Movies *A Random Ben 10 Birthday *A Random Ben 10 Halloween Characters *'Ben Tennyson'*: Formerly serious and sane hero, Ben Tennson has become a rather mentally questionable person, whose decisions are rarely wise, and his stupidity is obvious and vulgar. *'Abraham Lincoln'**':' Being a retired President from the Golden Age of the United States, Abraham Lincoln is a super-powered dude who speaks in complicated words and pops out everywhere. He is mentally sane, like Ahmad and Gwen, and has frequent lines that are so true, often breaking the fouth wall. But rarely anyone understands his lines. *'Gwen Tennyson'**?: While she tends to be sometimes sane, Gwen Tennyson still possesses whacky moments. She has Anodite powers that pop out when she is angry, and she often kills without question. *'Kevin Levin'**: A rather bullied person whose rights are always neglected, Kevin only wants to have a normal life with his girlfriend Gwen, but a clearly spoken hatred from Ben gets in his way. *'The Trio': The creators' manifestations (problem?) who often only appear for extra details. **'Ahmad Tiaxas**': He only came along to babysit Ben 23 and Steve, and is not afraid of showing that out loud, often in a form of grumpiness. But hey, if you're a perfectly sane person "surrounded by morons", you tend to be grumpy. **'Steve Edds'*: Having probably gained the Noble prize for the whackiest ideas, Steve causes more pointless destruction than one can possibly infer. **'Ben "Ben 23" Tennyson'''*: An Alternate version of Ben, he is only a bit more insane, and has ideas that often cause destruction and pointless battle. His alien names are stupid. (**) is a sane character. (*) is an insane character. Trivia *This franchise's name is a rather cheap thing. *Expect more specials to roll in at the times of their holidays. *Steve will also co-write a good deal of the movies. *Street will also write as of A Random Ben 10 Wedding. *No series are planned in this franchise, just movies. **There will however, be shorts. Category:Ahmad15 Category:Earth-₵10 Category:A Random Ben 10 Franchise